


Rey finds a Clue

by reylocmv



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocmv/pseuds/reylocmv
Summary: Happy Rise of Skywalker (TROS) one shot in which Rey does a little exploring in Kylo/Ben's room while retrieving the dagger.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Rey finds a Clue

“I’ll come tell you myself,” says the masked man who calls himself Kylo Ren and the connection snaps shut. 

Rey is only momentarily startled. It’s always jarring when it ends and it always feels wrong. She hates herself for her willingness to accept a connection to Kylo Ren when all she really wants is a connection to Ben Solo. She looks around the room the force has drawn her too again. 

Rey looks at the dagger she has come looking for. While the dark energy that pours off it frightens her, she knows she is going to need it in the future. She looks where it has been set, beside it is Chewie’s bandolier and bag. She can’t fail to notice how reverently they are laid out on the table. As much as their current owner would deny it, the careful treatment of the possessions belonging to the wookiee who had been family to him can’t be denied.

“You can’t hide forever Ben,” she says to the empty room with a sigh. Rey knows she needs to get going. She doesn’t want to fight him here. She doesn’t want to fight him anywhere actually. Rey has promised herself she will wait. She knows that he needs time and patience to find the light, but it grows harder and harder as time goes on. He has rebuilt his mask. A shocking set back she doesn’t like to think on too closely. 

Before leaving to find the others, she takes another quick look around the room. Her eyes land on a small desk. The idea comes to her that she should check to see if there is any important intel to be found and she hurries over to check. It’s a strangely old-fashioned looking piece of furniture. Out of place in this relentlessly stark room. A book sits closed on the desk and beside it a calligraphy set. The pen is lovely, with a beautiful chrome nib and large beige feather plume. Rey picks up the pen and looks at it. She wonders to herself that the man who lives in these chambers should own such a thing. Kylo Ren who holds himself so rigid and locked would only snap this pen in half in rage should he ever hold it. Rey realizes sadly this is the pen of Ben Solo. He is the lonely half of that man who finds comfort in writing out his thoughts. Rey’s eyes snap back to the book as she realizes that she is looking at Ben Solo’s diary. 

She has to look. She owes it to the galaxy to check what’s written in this book. Does it even count if she looks? After all, are they not bound by a powerful force connection that joins them across the galaxy? She has time for just a peek. Plus, if she’s honest with herself, she needs to see what he’s written. Maybe there is something important the resistance needs to know she tells herself as justification as she flips the cover open and skips to the last page, carefully marked with a small piece of cloth that looks eerily similar to the hair ties she uses to tie back her hair.

She studies the page. It’s strange to her that this man with his large hands, seemingly created for fighting, has such beautiful penmanship. She herself never manages more than a messy scribble most days and is rarely neat about her thoughts even when she tries her hardest, but Ben’s words flow beautifully across the page. 

Rey blushes reading what he has written, flipping through a couple of pages to see what else he has to say. She decides this is definitely not the Supreme Leader’s notebook and these thoughts belong solely to Ben Solo. Rey knows this book definitely has nothing in it she wants the resistance reading.

Cheeks still flaming, she closes the journal gently and looks around the room again, gently brushing the feather across her lips as she thinks about what she needs to do next. Time is running out and she has to make her escape soon, but before she leaves there was one last thing she has to check. Sprinting across the room she hits the button to open the door to the sleeping quarters. 

Rey’s heart stutters seeing the bed where he sleeps. It feels too intimate but she needs to know if what she has read in his journal is true. She approaches the side of the bed nearest the door and peeks under the pillow. 

There it is. Tucked under his pillow is the necklace he ripped from her neck on Pasaana. She looks at it softly but leaves it where it is and sets the pillow back down. He makes it so difficult sometimes she thinks to herself and with a sad look at the bed, Rey hurries to the door and out of the chamber. She knows they will be together someday. Someday Ben Solo will turn towards the light and when he does the Force will finally allow them the happiness and family that they have both searched for all their lives. 

As she reaches the hallway, Rey suddenly realizes she is still holding Ben’s calligraphy pen. She hesitates for half a moment but quickly stuffs it in her bag and continues her escape. She knows her justifications for keeping it are weak and that the truth is as simple as the fact that she likes knowing she has something that truly belongs to only Ben Solo and not Kylo Ren.

Rey runs down the hall hoping against hope that she will escape before he arrives back on the ship.  
….


End file.
